rsapv3fandomcom-20200214-history
Road Segments Worksheet
Return Home, to RSAP-V3 Wiki Road Segments Worksheet The Road Segments Worksheet is where the horizontal and vertical alignment of the project, the Lane Width, number of lanes and other project related highway characteristics are entered. The Road Segments Worksheet is activated by selecting the "Highway" tab on the RSAP Controls Dialog Scribble6 box. Highway characteristics entered on this worksheet are common to all alternatives. RSAPv3 is designed to evaluate different roadside designs, not different roadway geometric designs. RSAPv3 cannot be used, for example, to look at the difference in crash frequency due to changes in alignment; there are other tools like the FHWA's IHSDM software that evaluate different alignment choices. In order to compare roadside designs directly to each other, the roadway characteristics must be kept the same for all roadside alternatives and the characteristics entered on this worksheet will be common to all alternatives. This worksheet has two main data entry areas, the Whole Roadway Characteristics and user-entered Characteristics. The RSAP Controls Dialog Box helps in navigation between the two areas. The Whole Project Characteristics are requested first. Process 1. Enter values for the whole-project characteristics or accept the RSAP default values. The whole-project characteristics are: · Percent of traffic in the Primary Direction - The default is 50% · Percent of Traffic Encroaching Right - The default is 50% · Highway Type - The default is "divided" · TerrainTerrain - the default is "flat" · Posted Speed LimitPosted Speed Limit - the default is 65 mi/hr · User Encroachment AdjustmentUser Encroachment Adjustment - the default is 1 2. When all the whole-roadway characteristics have been defined, select the "Enter Highway Characteristics" button. A table of yellow highlighted cells should appear. The characteristics of the highway should be entered here. Characteristics are defined by their starting and ending station, a keyword and an optional value. The allowable keywords are: · ACCESS DENSITY · LANES TOTAL · LNWIDTH · MED_SHLDR_WIDTH · MED_WIDTH · PRM_CURV_RAD · PRM_GRADEPRM_GRADE · PRM_NUM_LNS · RMBLSTRIP · RT_SHLR_WIDTH The allowable keywords are also listed to the right of the yellow-highlighted table with their default values. If a characteristic is not defined RSAP will assume the value shown at the right. For example, if you do not specify a value for LNWIDTH, RSAP will assume the LNWIDTH is 12 ft. 3. Once all the characteristics have been entered into the User-Entered Characteristics table, select the Segment Project Scribble33 button to break the project into homogeneous segments and calculate the Encroachment rates. 4. RSAP will return to the whole-project view. You may look at the road characteristics and adjustment or the expected Encroachments using the provided buttons. 5. When the characteristics are all correct, select the "Alternatives >" button to advance to the Alternatives Worksheet. Buttons These buttons are context sensitive so they are not all visible at the same time. There are 10 buttons available on the Highway Tab. · Enter Highway Characteristics -- advance to enter the highway characteristics area · See Road Characteristics · Restore RSAP Defaults · Segment Project · Clear User Information · Edit Whole-Project Information -- return to edit the whole-roadway characteristics area · Recalculate Encroachments · < Traffic Info -- to back to the Traffic Information Worksheet · Alternatives > -- advance to the Alternatives Worksheet